


No Lesser Evil

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s Michael: giving him a choice without even a lesser evil to hang on to. (Season 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Lesser Evil

The prison chapel is a respite from the stuffy, noisy atmosphere outside: nicely cool, the light subdued and colored blue, red and golden by the stained glass, the distant drone of the chaplain’s voice adding to the quietness of the moment.

Lincoln closes his eyes.

It’s wrong. Even more so here, now, listening to tales of sins and salvation. This _is_ sin, even though Michael will refuse to admit it. Sin or blasphemy, go figure, Lincoln has never been big on the theoretical side of these things; he just knows that it’s wrong.

Maybe this is why Michael does it: sliding his hand down Lincoln’s stomach to palm his crotch, press and massage him oh so delicately. He does it. Maybe, probably, to make a point, to make it clear that he doesn’t care anymore about sin and blasphemy or perhaps that his fingers curling around Lincoln and teasing, teasing... giving him what he needs can’t be a worse thing than putting to death an innocent man.

Lincoln bites back a curse and hunches forward against the back of the bench in the front row, trying to push away Michael’s hand and lean into his touch at the same time. Michael works him slow and strong, steady, the way Lincoln likes best. He whispers something about replaying this moment later in his cell; it sounds all at once dirtier and more innocent than it should, and Lincoln caves in and relaxes, lets him have his way.

Whether Michael brings him to completion or not, he’s already won anyway. Linc will have to acknowledge what happened and the effect it had on him. He will have to roll down the top of his jumpsuit and tie it around his waist before walking back to his cell. He will have to clean himself or finish himself. That’s Michael: giving him a choice without even a lesser evil to hang on to.

The chaplain speaks; the inmates respond in kind; Michael drums his fingers and squeezes; Lincoln is in the worst kind of Heaven.

END


End file.
